You Broke the Promise
by Cathelina
Summary: [Oneshot] Roy left for Lior, this made Ed cry. RoyEd


This is a fanfic about RoyEd, and this is an oneshot only.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist, but I wish I own it!

You Broke the Promise

Ed was in the bed, with Roy next to him. _'The feeling was so good with Roy next to me,'_ Ed thought. It was midnight, and Ed woke up because of a bad dream. In the dream, Roy was leaving, leaving from him. He shouted "ROY! ROY! PLEASE DON'T GO!" And he ran towards the leaving Roy. But Roy still left. Then he woke up, but Roy wasn't there. He wasn't next to him. Ed was scared. _Why isn't he here? He shouldn't left. No! He should not leave!_ Then Ed called. "ROY! ROY! ARE YOU HERE? ANSWER ME!" Ed was very afraid when there was no response. Then he went downstairs and saw that Roy was sitting on the sofa. He walked towards the sofa and sat next to him. Roy looked at him surprisingly.

"Ed? What are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?"

"Roy… I had a bad dream just now. I saw that you are leaving me. That's not true right? You weren't going to leave me, right?" Then Ed cried.

"No. I am not going to leave you… Ed stop crying now." Then he made him rest in his chest, but Ed was still crying.

"I am really afraid… Roy, can you go to bed with me? I want to hug you. Can you? Please Roy. I am really afraid that you will leave me."

"Okay. Now go to bed." Roy said softly.

They back to the room together. Ed lied down on the bed. Roy just sat beside him.

"Roy, aren't you tired?" Ed asked.

"Of course I am, but I still got paperwork on my desk. After I finish it, I will go to sleep. Now quickly go to dreamland. The day, you will see me sleeping next to you, okay? I promise you that I won't leave." Roy said.

"Okay." Ed said, and then closed his eyes.

Roy sighed. He remembered what happened today in the Fuhrer's office…

-Flashback-

"Fuhrer sir, why do you want to see me?" Roy saluted, and then asked.

"At east. I want you to go Lior and stay there, just for a year." He quickly added this when he saw that Roy's face was pale. Since no one knew about Ed and Roy's relationship, except the Fuhrer. Fuhrer knew that because when he walked pass Roy's office, he saw Roy and Ed kissing.

"But sir, Ed will be unhappy."

"He isn't a baby. Just tell him you are going, okay? You will be going next week. Lieutenant Hawkeye will go with you."

"Yes sir." Roy said, disappointed.

-End flashback-

Now, Roy saw that Ed was in this mood, how was he going to tell him? Ed couldn't stand this. Roy was really confused now. Fuhrer Bradley didn't know how sad Ed would be. _I am going to tell him tomorrow, even though I know that he can't stand this. Sorry Ed. I don't mean to hurt your heart, but since this is the Fuhrer's order, I can't disobey it. Sorry Ed._

* * *

The next day, Ed woke up as usual, and smelt that there was a delicious smell of the eggs and sausages, then he knew that Roy didn't leave him. He quickly changed his clothes, and went down to meet Roy. 

"Morning Roy, sorry about last night, but I am really afraid that you will leave me." Ed said, and then cried again.

"I am now standing in front of you, aren't I? I am now in front of you. Come here." Ed went to Roy. "Silly little boy. I told you many times that I won't leave you, so stop crying now." Roy rubbed out the tears for Ed.

"But I am really afraid… I had a felling that you are leaving me for a year or two. Last night, I dreamed that you were leaving for Lior, in there, a large war was between the military and the citizens there. You fought them, but unfortunately, you died." Ed, said, and sobbed.

Roy frowned. He didn't think that there was a war between the two. He just thought that he will have to control the people there! Now, Ed's words made Roy feeling surprised. He didn't know that the little blond really know that he have to go to Lior or he was just having a dream.

"Ed, I have to tell you something. It is very important." Roy said.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

"Yesterday, Fuhrer asked me to go to Lior, and I am afraid that what you dreamed last will come true. But since it is a order, I must go."

Ed was shocked. Just now Roy promised that he will never leave him, and this moment, he said that he was leaving for Lior!

"When will you go?" Ed tried to ask in a calm voice.

"Next week."

"WHAT! SO SOON? But… can't you just…just stay here for… a few more days?...Just for me? I will be lonely…" Ed said, His feelings no longer could be hold in his heart anymore. So he cried.

"Ed… I don't mean to make you cry, but I must go next week…. I really don't want to go, but since this is an order…Sorry…Ed…Don't cry. I told you many times that you shouldn't cry no matter what?"

"I can't control myself, that's it. I really can't accept it. You are leaving… You promised me that you won't leave me… but now you said you were leaving…Why Lior? That place is really dangerous… Promise me one thing… Don't die Roy."

"I will never die, so you have to wait for me." Roy said. Although he said this, but he didn't know that he could do it or not. He maybe not be able to keep his promise and died. He really didn't even dare to think what will happen in Lior.

"Roy, promise me one more thing." Ed said softly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"You must come back. Don't tell be that Hawkeye come back but not you. I want the one who to come back is you, not anyone else."

"I promise you that I will come back , no matter what."

"But I really don't want you to go. Don't go Roy. Just for me. Don't go. I don't want you to die. I rather want you to be demoted, better than that you may die there." Ed said, and cried again.

"Ed, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't cry. How come you get so many tears? But I must go… I am sorry Ed… But I must go…" Roy said.

"Then promise me that you will come back." Ed said.

"But I have promised you just now!"

"Can't you promise me once more?"

"Okay, I promise you."

* * *

The train whistle blew. Ed watched Roy for the very last second, and waved to him, hope him will be okay. Hughes was aside (Hughes wasn't dead in this story) watching. Don't know what he could said to the blond to comfort him. So he just watched him crying. He said that Roy will come back. He will. Ed nodded in agreement, then went home.

* * *

In Lior, most of places were destroyed. Every people that in thestreet had a gun. Roy didn't think about this scene. He just thought that there will be some annoying people bang the doors in the church, or robbery in some shops, but not this scene. '_Ed was right. I really can't go here. But now I am here, so no matter how I disgust this, how I hate this place, I sill have to stay here for a year_'

* * *

Ed never prayed, but for this time, he did for Roy exceptionally. Ed prayed Roy everyday every night, every minute and every second. He wanted Roy to be okay.

* * *

Roy was walking down the streets in Lior. His military clothes and pocket watch made some people watched in disgust. Roy didn't mind, as he could live here peacefully for a year, he didn't mind the other things. Some of them didn't dare shoot because he was a State Alchemist, but some of them didn't think so. When Roy and Riza were walking down the streets,l some people shot them. Riza was fast, she ducked all the bullets and fired back. But for Roy, unfortunately, he was shot, and was bleeding heavily. He knew that he will die soon, so he told Riza. 

"Tell Ed that I love him… And sorry that I can't keep my promise." After this, Roy died.

* * *

The message that Roy's death quickly came to Ed's ears. There was a huge funeral. Every military soldiers came. Ed cried in the funeral. His tears made a small river in front of him. Suddenly he felt that Roy was telling him that he shouldn't cry again. 

"I told you not to go, but you still go. See what happened now?" Ed said, crying. "You died! You promise that you will not die, but you still die! But I don't blame you. I will love you forever, you will always be in my memory. You will be in my memory forever, forever and ever."

End

* * *

Wooo… I cried again. This is the second time that I cried when I am writing my story. –sobs- So how's the story? Please review. 

Cathelina


End file.
